My Precious Miracle
by Vaderlicious
Summary: Three days after the events of Mustafar, Darth Vader ends up on Alderaan. What he finds there will change his life forever. And not to mention the whole Galaxy! Rated T for language. Was Fangalicious


_**Chapter One**_

_I'm a father._

How in Sith Hell did it turn out to be this, I really have no idea.

I do know how it began, however....

I was storming through the Alderaanian palace, certain that their was a Jedi hiding.

It really annoyed me; I couldn't find the damnable Jedi anywhere!

But, I willed myself to be calm. Impassive. I'll interrogate Viceroy Bail Organa in a minute.

I opened a door that was at the end of the hallway.

I saw a very pink, very feminine room. Also very infant-like. It was obviously made for a little girl.

Breha Organa stood in front of the pink crib defiantly with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Somehow, I knew she was guarding her daughter from me. But why?

Pathetic fool. What did she think I was going to do? Steal her daughter? What would the child be of use to me?

I mimicked Breha's stance. She glared at me.

"Pray, tell me why you are so determined to hide an infant from me?" I inquired.

I saw a flash of fear in Breha's eyes. She didn't answer.

I sighed and used the Force to lift her out of the room. I locked the door.

Slowly, I crossed to the middle of the room where the crib was. I peered inside curiously, and gasped.

The baby girl was the Force-Senstitive!

But how? I mean, neither Bail or Breha are Force-senstive, and this is a newborn...

I carefully lifted the small child from her crib, trying not to wake her. Luckily, the Force was on my side. She did not stir.

I quietly slipped out of the room. Well, as quiet as my newly fitted suit would allow me. At least Breha wasn't there anymore.

I turned a corner and found Bail and Breha staring at me with about two dozen of his men.

"I believe, Lord Vader, you have something that is mine," he snarled.

I ignored him. "What is her name?"

"Leia," Breha said suddenly.

Bail glared at her, and she shrank back.

"Lord Vader, I ask you to hand me my daughter immediatly," Bail tried again.

I ignored him again. "How old is she?"

Bail looked confused at my sudden change of subject. "Three days, but that is beside the point.."

Three days.

It had been three days since I was put into this suit.

It had been three days since my battle with Kenobi.

It had been three days since I killed my beloved Angel and child.

I willed myself to stay calm. Surges of emotion washed over me. Again and again...

Bail looked at me as if he was afraid I finally caught on.

Oh please. I'm _not_ stupid.

"Viceroy, I'm afraid you are quite mistaken," I said slowly and very precisely.

"I'm not sure what you mea-"

I cut him off. "Liar!" I glared at him, knowing full well he couldn't see my accusing eyes.

"How long did you think you could keep her from me?" I asked. I was merely curious.

"Longer than this," Bail muttered.

I rolled my eyes at the Viceroy's naivete.

Commander Appo came rushing into the hall, having heard the whole thing and inferring from what he had discovered.

"I hereby arrest you, Viceroy Bail Organa and Queen Breha Organa of Alderaan for kidnapping Lord Vader's daughter. You're trial will be in thirty standard days." He handcuffed both of the traitors and lead them away, leaving my with my child.

I looked down, suddenly immersed in my daughters chocolate brown iris's.

She stared at me for a second, as if asking me silently, _"who are you?" _But then she smiled widely. She knew who I was, amazingly. I think.

I smiled back at her. Then I remembered that she couldn't see my face.

Damn it.

I wanted suddenly to gaze upon my miracle with my own eyes. I broke into a brisk walk and soon entered my shuttle.

The pilot lifted the agile ship easily and before long we were on the _Exactor_.

I quietly hurried to my chambers. Once I arrived and locked the doors, I unwrapped Leia and studied her.

She was wearing a pink onesie. She gurgled with (contentment?) and gazed at me as if I was her only care in the world.

Leia was so beautiful and perfect. I couldn't believe how Padme and I could do such a thing.

I took off my mask, revealing my burnt skin. Leia's eyes ran over my face and smiled again. Didn't my appearance frighten her?

Apparently not, I thought wryly.

Her hands reached out to touch my face. I allowed her.

Her hands felt like the softest silk. Smooth and healthy. They felt cool and good against my marred skin.

She stared at me with those eyes that made me want to melt. It was as if she could see through my soul. Something I'm not sure if I want that or not…

Suddenly, it hit me. She was _mine_. She _survived_. My daughter is with me now.

My precious miracle.

**Review please!**

**XOXO,**

**Fangalicious**


End file.
